Cache blocking may refer to an optimization technique that can help avoid memory bandwidth bottlenecks in some applications. Cache blocking may be based on data reuse within an application to ensure that data remains in cache across multiple uses. Blocking may be performed on many different types of data structures, including spatial data structures.